Cinderella, also called Huntress
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: The little girl looked at the necklace in her lap and nodded. "I will." She said closing her eyes. 'And promise to hunt down the person who killed you. Promise.' And that little girl was none other than Thalia Grace. Who lost her mother to a murderer. Called, well... you'll find out later. And this is her story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Thalia! guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what! **

**Thalia: Uggghhh. what? **

**Me: I need you to do the disclaimer**

**Thalia: No I just woke up!**

**Me: OK, hey everybody guess what Thalia did on fri- mmmpphhh **

**Thalia: OK! Enough of that. taylorswift1228 doesn't own Percy Jackson or Cinderella or anything else**

**Me: Yeah huh I do to own stuff **

**Thalia:like what **

**Me:blackmail on you**

**Thalia:roll film :**

**Me: it's a story **

**Thalia:whatever!**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

No one's POV 

"Mother please. Please, don't die." A little girl said tears streaming down her face, gripping her mothers hand, at she sat by her mothers on the side of the road. She was nine-years old, had jet-black hair, and electric blue eyes that were now,a dark shade of blue. "Take this." Her mother said weakly, grabbing her necklace from her neck and putting it in the little girl's. "This way, I'll never leave you."

She sniffled," It's my time to go. Take care of her dear." The last part was directed at her husband, who was holding the little girl in his lap. "I will." He said, kissing his wife on top of her head. The woman nodded and closed her eyes for the last time. The little girl looked at the necklace in her lap and nodded. "I will." She said closing her eyes. And promise to hunt down the person who killed you. Promise. And that little girl was none other than Thalia Grace. Who lost her mother to a murderer. Called, well... you'll find out later.

And this is her story.


	2. Chapter Two: Daddy! and I Meet HimHer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson cuz if I did then a.) Percabth would've gotten together **_wwwaaayyy _**sooner and b.) so would of Thalico except they actually would've gotten together.**

**Warning: Thalia may seem a bit OOC in this chapter but she needs to fit the story.**

_Chapter Two: Daddy! and I Meet **Him/Her**_

As the years passed, Thalia turned into a beautiful girl. She and her father bought "Electric Fast," a resturaunt that really did live up to its name. Thalia and her father (John he will be called) became exceedingly rich through the resturaunt and also through horses. Thalia loved the horses in the stables behind their house and would sometimes even ride the ponies through the town when she went on errands, or even in the resturaunt (ok, now i'm just going to call it the diner) serving the customers.

John raised the child, and by her 10th birthday, she could shoot a bow, fight with all kinds of weapons, and was one of the best riders in the town. But, her father decided that he couldn't teach her all the things she had to know so he sought out himself a new wife. And her name was Hera, and she had 2 daughters, Hebe and Alissa and two sons, Hephaestus and Ares.

Now, while John was out of town, Thalia stayed with her friend Zoe Nightshade and her family, thinking her Daddy was on a buisness trip. Boy was she wrong.

**PJORULESPOJRULESPJORULESPJORULESPJORULKESOJORULESP JORULESPJORULESPJORULESPJO**

On Thalia's 12th birthday, disaster struck, her father had a stroke. Now, in those days, people usually took you to a hillside to die, because they thought it was contagious. But, we all know better. But, they didn't want too, for the town loved John and he loved the town. So they brought him to city hall, and let everyone see him. Now normally they would do this for a few days, and whoever was sick would get better and resume their normal lives. But this time, it was fatal. John died the next day. Thalia clung to her fathers hand as she was being pulled away by her brothers yelling, and tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy! NOOOO! Please wake up, please!" Leaving her father, Hera grabbed the child by the arm and pushed her into the mansion, then harshly pushed her on the floor. "Now, now child. We are going to have some _special _changes around here. Won't we?"

******PJORULESPOJRULESPJORULESPJORULESPJORULKESOJORULESP JORULESPJORULESPJORULESPJO**

_**Thalia's POV**_

"Thalia!" I sighed, rolling my electric blue eyes. Great. Another _really_ dumb job I have to do, no doubt it's something dumb like, 'Brush my hair' or 'Sweep that wall.' I mean seriously. Who in their right min- "TTTHHHAAALLLIIIAAA!" Hera screamed. "Coming." I yelled back as I put down my broom. I walked up the stairs o my- I mean my step-monsters mansion. I walked up to Alissa's door, where the screaming came from, and knocked twice. "Come in." A voice answered.

I walked into the room. No, wait, let me rephrase that, _the pink room. _I looked at my sister and said as nicely as I could," Yes, Lissa. What is it that you and mother require?" She looked at me with disgust for a second, then again, probably not even a second, before she started squealing her heart out and jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes as Hera no wait, let me rephrase that(again. The _Duchess_ Hera, smiled fondly at her, then even wider as Hebe came in opned her mouth, then her eyes widened and she started squealing and jumping as well. All the while I stared in shock. Because ther eis no way it's humanly possible that a person can jump that fast. "I-" jump "can't-" squeal "believe-" jump, squeal, squeal, jump, jump," that we're meeting the prince! " Lissa said. They both screamed together, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hera turned to me, her face turning into one of disgust, and said, " Thalia, I need you to go get some food from the market for dinner with the Royal family. I need you to make it snappy so, you have to take Shitane. And be back here by 5." She barked at me. "The Royals arrive at 5 as well so you will can open the door for them. And whatever you do, _do not_, I repeat,_ do not!_ let them do any work. They are guests here and we will treat them as such. Now go!" I nodded and went upstairs to get my cloak.

I went outside to the the stables and stopped in the middle. I stoppped in the middle for a minute, an dlet a tear make it's way across my face. This always reminds me of my father and when we would go in hacks. I shook my head, and went to get the bridle. I walked out to the pasture and whistled twice. Loud and long. The horses signal for COME NOW, WE HAVE TO GO!

Shitane came up to me and I put his bridle on, leaped on him(oh yeah, I can ride horses bareback I'm just that good, yo!) I rode up the path into the village. I heard the sounds and the clatter of people screaming out, advertising their booths and stands. "Fresh fish! Fresh Fish!""Silk and satin! 50% off!" And the clater of hooves from the livestock being sold and rode around the marketplace. I athered the ingredients I needed toniight for dinner. Plus, something for dessert. I don't know if the Royal family will like spaghetti or not but, if they don't, at least I have a backup plan.

I was riding back when I heard it. Thunder. I smiled thinking of what my Dad used to say. I shook my head, put my hood up and kicked Shitane into a gallop. When we got to the house I let him go into a canter, then a sudden stop when I saw the carriage at the house. I gulped and said as nicely as I could,"Hello."

**PJORULESPOJRULESPJORULESPJORULESPJORULKESOJORULESP JORULESPJORULESPJORULESPJO**

_**Nico's POV **_

I walked up into the carriage with my family and sat down with my sister on my lap. "Look at the sky, Nikki. Isn't it pretty?" She smiled at me with wide eyes and a large smile. I nodded, slighty chuckling. "Yeah. Yes, it is Haze." I looked around the carriage smiling at my parents, King Hades and Queen Persephone, and my older sister, Bianca. "Dad. why do we ahve to go to this dinner again?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes for him to say, _No It's just a joke, we're going to see your cousins!_ or something like that.

But, unfortunately he just smirked, a habit we all have, and said,"We still have to find you a bride since all the other girls we had come in you didn't like," "So we thought,"My mother cut in, placing her hand on my arm," if you can't and don't want any princess then a Lady would be the best next choice. So we're going to dinners at their house. Her name is Hebe and if you don't like her, she has a sister named Alissa."

I nodded, and was about to say something, when Bianca said,"Just be happy their doing this now instead of having to go to every kingdom on the continent for _2 1/2 years._" directing that last part at my father. I chuckled and said," Well, at least you finally found someone, right?"

She sighed and nodded, then looked outside at the window at the farmland we were passing by on the way. I looked at my father as he mouthed the words, _Thank you,_ to me. I laughed and mouthed back, _Your welcome. You owe me. _He nodded and looked outside. I looked out at the village, toward the marketplace, and saw a streak of black coming out.

The carriage stopped and the driver came and opened the door for us. "We are here, sire." He said. My father went out first helping my mother and Hazel out. I walked out next and helped out Bianca. "Wow! This is really nice!" I turned around and got my first view of the house. It was really nice. It had light blue pillars at he entrance, with the same color on the window panels. It was a brick house but, surprisingly, a dark blue, almost black color. I could see a large chandelier hanging in the foyer. "Hello." a feminine voice said, I turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

There was a girl, she looked about my age, on a black horse. She had a black cloak on and she was wearing a dark blue dress that went to the ground, one with no corset, short-sleeves, and a black bodice. She had a basket on her arm full of what looked like produce, fruit, and some glass jars full of... something.

She got off her horse, and put her hood down and long black hair tumbled down with, is that blue? O. K. She has 2 blue streaks in her hair, one on each side of her face. She bowed down in front of us and said," Your Majesty." My mother chuckled and said kindly, "Stand up. Please." She did as she was told, turning around to get take the bridle off the horse. That's when I realized," You ride bareback?" Hazel said, jumping up and down excitedly, interrupting what I was about to say.

The girl turned arpund, looked at her and chuckled, saying," Yes, yes I do." Hazel ran up to her and said, "Show me! Show me! Show meeee!" She laughed slightly, ok this is weird, why do I feel butterflies in my stomach, and said, "How about I let you pet him instead?" She looked at my father for permission, he nodded and Hazel smiled, "Yaayyy!"

The girl chuckled and picked her up and walked over to the black horse. Hazel gave the horse a pat and said innocently looking up at the girl, "What's his name?" The girl smiled and said," Shitane. She-tone." "HE's really pretty. "Hazel remarked as the girl put her down. Then something, weird happened, the horse bowed to her, then came over and put his head on my shoulder, like he was giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged his neck. "Oh my god." My mother said, awestruck.

The girl laughed, walked over, and pushed the horse slightly, mumbling, "Showoff." The horse stepped back and whinnied, and it strangely sounded, like, laughing? "Hey!" the girl said, laughing herself. She shook her head, put the bridle over the horses neck, and whispered something in the horses ear. The hirse nodded then ran around the side of the house. "Bye Shitane!" Hazel said, waving.

The girl smiled at her. O.K, I can't take it. I opened my mouth when Bianca beat me to it." What's your name? She inquired politely. The girl looked shocked, then chuckled, slightly hitting herself on the head. She stood up and said,"Thalia." She bowed down, using much more grace than I had seen any girl before. Well, besides anyone in my family. "Grace. Thalia Grace, your highness." my father chuckled and said, " Stand up. Thalia, huh? Hmpf." He said smirking slightly."It suits you." He continued, nodding at her, smirking slightly.

Thalia stood up, curtly nodded at my father, smirking as well. "Come inside." She said walking up to the door and opening it for us. "It's going to storm soon." She put on a blank face. My father nodded and took my mothers hand guiding her into the house, as did I with my sisters, with Thalia following us, shutting the door behind, and hanging her cloak on the wall."May I take your coats?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." My mother said to her. She nodded smiling slightly,then returned to a blank face.

She took all our coats and hung them up. I was about to ask her what she was doing on the horse, when I heard 4 voices saying, "Hello, your majesties." I turned around and saw 4 people bowing down to my father and mother, then they stood up and I was able to get a good look at thier faces.

An elder woman, about my mothers age, walked forward slightly and curtsied. " My name is Duchess Hera. I appreciate you coming for dinner." My father smiled and replied," Thank you for inviting us." Hera nodded and said," This is my family, Hephaestus, Hebe, Alissa..." Then I blanked out. Hebe had a short bob and brown hair, with a pink dress and a red corset and purple sleeves that came down to her ankles. Alissa had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had the same kind of dress as her sister, except it was a green dress, with a blue corset, and long dark green sleeves. Hephaestus however, had a blacksmiths apron on, had muscles that weren't bulging(but they were still large enough so you could tell he had them), black pants and a brown t-shirt.

I was brought out of my analysis of the family by Thalia saying, "Dinner will be ready in a half hour." Hera nodded at her and she curtsied then left the room to, I presume, the kitchen. I turned around and saw that Bianca and Hazel were talking animatedly with Hephaestus and Hera was talking with my parents. "Hello, your highness." I took a deep breath and put on my prince facade.I turned around to see Alissa and Hebe.

I smiled flirtatiously at them(I can't believe i did that) and said,"Hi, do you guys have a garden? Because if you do, I would love to see it." Hebe smiled at me and said," Yes, yes we do. Come on, I'll show you." I took the girls arms in mine and we walked outside. "Wow." I breathed out, looking across the garden. Hebe smiled and said," I know, right? I come out here often, and nothing bothers me. Well, except for the horses, but their just-" "How do they bother you?" I asked her, turning around to face her, interrupting her boringly high-pitched voice.

"Oh." she said, clearly taken by surprise with my question." Well, they do-" she was cut off by a low whinny. I turned around and saw Shitane rearing up, awing his legs in the air, head tossed up, alongside a beautiful dapple grey mare, laying down.

I smirked as Alissa finished her sentence." Well... they do that." I turned around to ask her what the mares name was when my mother cam out of the house and called," Nico?" I walked to where she could see me,, for we where behind a rose bush. She smiled at me and said," It's time to eat." I nodded ad turned to the girls offering them my arms. "Shall we?" I asked. They looked at each other, nodded then came up and linked their arms in mine. "we shall." they said together, I couldn't take it. I laughed, a deep, powerful laugh(if I do say so myself), and led them inside, following my mother.


	3. NOT A REAL CHAPTER :-( Sorry

**Hey guys! sorry, this isn't a chapter :_-( But I need your help! I want you to tell me what you think should happen at dinner between the royal family and Hera and the brats(excluding Hephaestus), and what you think should happen between Thalia and nicoas well( ooh lala, raises eyebrows suggestively, ) **

**Ow! THALIA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO ARCHERY WHEN I'M UPDATING! **

**Hmpf. **

** Children. **

**Wait, what are you doing.? **

**No, don't get the, AAARRRGGGHHHH! **

**Vote -dodge- on -duck- a -dive- poll -weave- or -run for my life- PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS LOVE YOU IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU!**

**I'M GONNA DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
